


Hit and Run

by SoupyGoopy



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupyGoopy/pseuds/SoupyGoopy
Summary: Clementine and Violet sneak out to go to a gas station and eat some snacks on a late Friday night.
Relationships: Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Hit and Run

“Hey, I have to tell you something. It’s serious, don’t laugh.”

Clementine cocked her brow and looked at Violet, her smile fading when concern and adrenaline suddenly filled her veins. She hated whenever someone had to tell her something, it made her feel off and on edge. Past memories of serious talks and confessions briefly popped up into her mind, the sting of the healed wounds prominent and disconcerting. She bit her tongue and shoved the past experiences away.

This was Violet, she would never do something to hurt Clementine. At least, she didn’t think so. 

“Oh . . . okay.”

Well, she hoped so.

Clementine put her chips down in her lap and wiped her fingers haphazardly on her jacket, taking a small sip of coke before leaning her back on the door to face Violet. She turned down the AC and put the bottle back in the cup holder, waiting for Violet to speak. 

Violet looked unsure and nervous, something Clementine wasn’t used to. Clementine set her jaw and picked at her hands, tension rising into her shoulders. So much for not being on edge. Violet shifted uncomfortably and wiped her hands on her jeans, staining them with small wet streaks. She then put her gummy bears on the dashboard, and turned to face Clementine, her body mimicking that of her’s, legs crossed, hands in her lap, back on the door, except instead of her gaze being focused on Clementine, she stared at her own hands.

Clementine turned down the radio and turned off the AC, and a sudden silence stifling the both of them. Peeking at the clock, Clementine took note of the time. 

2:34

Fuck, it was getting late. Clementine felt her eyes burn with fatigue and she rubbed them until she saw colors bleed into the black of her eyelids. She licked her lips and hesitantly decided against speaking when she saw Violet cradle her head in her hands and sigh.

Clementine felt her heart pick up speed and ignored the slight shake in her hands. It wasn’t going to be that serious, it couldn’t be, Clementine hadn’t done anything wrong. In fact, nothing had gone remotely wrong, everything they had done tonight felt like something out of a movie. Clementine chewed her lip anxiously. 

If it wasn’t about tonight then what did she fuck up?

She quickly skimmed through the past week and nitpicked all of the little moments the two had shared, only becoming more antsy as she realized that she really had done nothing to upset the blonde. Clementine furrowed her brows.

“Vi, you’re making me real nervous, what happened? Are you pregnant or something?” Clementine joked in an effort to try to lift the heavy weight of worry off of her shoulders. She hoped it sounded confident, the last thing she needed was for Violet to know how uneasy she really was. 

Violet looked at Clementine and straightened up, her green eyes dark and unreadable. Clementine felt her stomach drop.

“I . . . um . . . I’m . . . I’m gay.” Violet clenched her fists and continued, “And – and if that’s a problem for you then-“

Clementine stopped listening as relief flooded her body, giddiness soon replacing the panic. She shook her head and smiled.

“That’s it? You’re gay? Jesus, Vi, I thought you were gonna tell me that you had a terminal illness or something, fuck, don’t fucking scare me like that, you fucking ass!” Clementine hissed while giggling uncontrollably, “Of course you’re fucking gay, nobody straight would willingly wear that many vests.”

She watched Violet’s face become washed over with ease during which she slumped against the door and closed her eyes. Clementine grabbed her chips and continued eating them, trying to contain her half lucid laughs while she waited for Violet to respond. The salt burned the cut in her lip, but she didn’t care, her heart was soaring. Clementine swallowed and leaned back onto the door, preparing herself to listen, or at least try to listen to Violet ramble. Violet sat up and twiddled her thumbs.

“I just wanted to make sure, you’re so . . . I – I just didn’t want to have to ruin things between us because you were homophobic but I had to make sure and Louis doesn’t really trust you since you fucked with Marlon and –“

Clementine rolled her eyes at the anxious babble and sat up, resting her chin on her hand while her elbow dug into her thigh, feigning boredom.

“But who said I didn’t play for the other team?” Clementine interrupted, smiling at Violet’s puzzled face.

Clementine watched Violet's pale face be painted by a light pink flush from realization. Her green eyes widened and she leaned back while shaking her head in disbelief as she took Clementine's soda.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Violet muttered embarrassedly, taking a drink of Clementine’s coke. 

Clementine’s eyes sparkled with mischief as she wiggled her eyebrows.

“Does this mean that we’re gonna go out on a date now?”

Violet choked, coke dribbling out of her nose as she coughed up her lungs, and Clementine burst out laughing, fumbling through the center console for some napkins. Violet put the drink back in the cupholder and looked up at the ceiling, small little wheezes racking her body meanwhile her nostrils burned. Violet cleaned herself up and felt her cheeks heat up when Clementine gave her a shy smirk, pointing at the snot running out onto her lips. 

“Oh fuck you,” Violet croaked with a small smile.

“Wouldn’t you like to though?” Clementine teased, a smirk on her lips. 

Violet rolled her eyes and ignored the butterflies that swarmed her stomach at the thought. Clementine was going to be the death of her. She shoved the soiled napkins into Clementine’s empty chip bag and threw it at her.

“I would like to run you over with this car, that’s what I would like to do,” Violet grumbled, the thought of a flushed and gasping Clementine writhing underneath her permanently imprinted into her brain. She shifted uncomfortably and pushed the thought into the abyss of her mind.

Clementine bit her tongue to keep from smiling. She definitely had a chance. Clementine adjusted her cap and cleared her throat, her heart pounding loud in her head. She glanced at Violet’s lips for a second before locking her gaze on green eyes.

“Sooo . . . does that mean yes?”

Violet’s brow furrowed. 

“What the fuck? No, Clem, I’m not running –“

Clementine huffed and rolled her eyes.

“No not that, you walnut, do you –“

Violet felt her heart jump to her throat when she understood what Clementine was asking her.

“I – I mean I – well maybe, but only if you wanted to and I uh – and not –“ Violet blushed visibly as she interrupted Clementine, the fluorescent lights from the gas station dulling the bright red from her ears and cheeks.

Clementine’s eyes widened and she felt her mouth open and close like a fish out of water, embarrassment making her face flush. 

“No, no, no, not that, I – Jesus, I’m – I’m asking if you wanna go on a date with me,” Clementine blurted quickly. 

Silence filled the car.

Violet cringed, horror decorating itself on her face like a second home, and she briefly thought about making Clementine run _her_ over instead. She wanted to bang her head onto the dash until she got amnesia. She wanted to turn into goo and trickle out the crack of the door. She wanted to shove her hand into her ear and pull out her brain to wipe it clean.

“Oh my fucking god why didn’t you just say that earlier.”

“I . . . I thought it was obvious what the question was.”

Awkwardness permeated the stale air with its revolting stink while Violet silently prayed to a god she didn’t believe in to try to reassure herself that she didn’t just fuck everything up. She groaned and pinched herself so hard she broke the skin, her fingers slipping and sliding on red. She felt her head thunk against the cool glass of the car window.

She _really_ wanted to disappear.

“You know what, never mind, forget this ever happened,” Clementine murmured, turning her body to sit up properly, and to maybe slam her face against the horn. She definitely had just ruined their night. She felt her stomach sink at the thought of having to spend the next few weeks picking up and patching together their fractured friendship.

“No it’s okay I just - fuck that was . . . fuck.”

Clementine turned and raised her brow. She really wanted to hurry this conversation up so this nightmare could end but Violet kept dragging her feet, and it made Clementine want to scream. The air was far too thick, Clementine was starting to suffocate.

“Violet, we don’t have to, it was a stupid joke, okay? Forget I said anything, please.”

Violet shook her head and took control of her slow tongue, forcing herself to shove the thoughts she had been hiding deep in her mind to the front.

“I don’t want to forget because I _wanna_ go on a date with you.”

Clementine’s heart skipped a beat, eyes frozen on the random gas pump in front of the car. She suddenly turned to face Violet so fast it gave her mild whiplash.

“Really? Wait, like actually? You’re not fucking with me?”

Violet nodded, bashful smile painting her scarlet face. 

“Yeah, let’s go on a date.”

Clementine beamed and gripped the brim of her hat tightly. The nightmare was finally over.

“Okay, yeah, let's go on a date,” Clementine said breathlessly. 

Clementine peeked at the clock and decided that it was time to go home, pulling out of the corner store as Violet turned around and fastened her seatbelt. It was late, far too late, but Clementine had never felt more wide awake and euphoric. She took a small peek at Violet and couldn’t believe how she had managed to even be graced by the other girl’s presence. She opened her mouth to say something but then quickly closed it, realizing that if she were to say something it would just be an annoying school girl squeal.

While waiting at a stoplight, Clementine grinned when she finally gathered her loose thoughts. 

“So . . . you’re saying you _would_ fuck me?”

Violet groaned and punched her arm a couple times before throwing a random pen at her head, Clementine laughing at her all the while.

“ _Please_ shut the fuck up and let me forget that. _Please_ never bring that up again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you enjoyed reading :)


End file.
